


Truth that Remains, The

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Continuation of a scene from 'Safe' with Simon and his father.





	Truth that Remains, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Truth that Remains, The

## Truth that Remains, The

### by Writingpathways

The Truth that Remains 

He wanted to believe he hadn't heard the question, and that everything his father had said to him regarding River had not been uttered. He wanted to believe that his parents just weren't getting it, that they weren't understanding that River was in trouble. In real danger. It was their daughter after all, he had kept telling himself over and over that they were in denial and couldn't bring themselves to face they'd sent River to a place where people were hurting her. But standing in the bright lights at the federal outpost, his father eyes shifting around afraid he'd see someone he knew or someone that knew him with the threat to cut him off so he'd start acting 'proper' still hanging in the air between made Simon have to admit it. His parents didn't care about River. And they didn't really give a damn about him either with the exception of what he could do to boost their reputations by being the best trauma surgeon on Osiris. 

"Simon, are you coming home?" Gabriel repeated, his tone making it clear it was more of an order than a question. 

Bile rose up Simon's throat and he knew he'd never felt so disgusted or sickened by anything in his life. He took a step backward, needing to get away from his father but found he couldn't move much further. His mind was furiously trying - still - to deny what he knew and what he knew he couldn't ignore any longer. 

Gabriel sighed, exasperation evident in his posture. "Simon, I do not want to stand out here any longer. People are starting to look at us, we stand out because we do not belong here. There is enough rumor-mongering going about your actions lately, your attitude at work and distraction. The last thing your mother and I need is for everyone to find out..." 

In retrospect Simon decided it wasn't really the words his father was saying but the facts they meant. The worry about strangers and yet no love for his flesh and blood. It made Simon's feet move and he walked away from his father but didn't realize he was until Gabriel called after him with relief evident in his voice 

"Good, you have come to your senses. You're coming home." 

Laughter left Simon's throat so hard and bitter that it shocked him. He slowed his pace, for the smallest of seconds, and loud enough for his father to hear without turning to face him said, "What home?" then quickened his pace. He never looked back, he only focused on the only truth he had remaining. River. 

First Kiss - River/Mal  
Safe -- Simon after his father's asinine question Favorite Things - Kaylee/Inara 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Writingpathways


End file.
